The Sad Story Of Percy Jackson
by TheSadBillionaire
Summary: Gaia is defeated. Percy Jackson is promised to live a happy life, however fate has not be kind to him. Little by little all of his friends disappear. His mom, step dad, girlfriend. Gone. What will Percy do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

We've defeated Gaia, Nico has returned that Athena Parthenos and saved the two camps from destruction. I was running down a hill, I could see my comrades all cheering. I ran up to them. I looked at their faces, I could see the fear in their eyes. I could also see the sense of relief being released in the air. The war was over.

"Percy did it Annabeth! He did it!" Jason said, joy in his voice.

"He sure did... didn't you Percy?" I said. I waited for an answer however I didn't receive any. I looked left and right but I couldn't spot a certain boy with green eyes. My heart was beginning to fill with dread.

"Percy! Percy! Gods!" I screamed, I turned around and looked at the others. I was probably scaring them, but I didn't care. Where was my boyfriend? I didn't want to think about it...no. He couldn't have died. He's Percy.

"Search for Percy! He may be injured or..." I didn't finish my sentence. I think they knew what I was gonna say because they hurriedly exited my field of vision.

I searched and searched. I searched for the whole day, the others came to check up on me. They told me I was tired; it wasn't healthy to do this. I resisted. I refused to believe he was gone. I continued my search. I was still searching when darkness came. Maybe it was due to my exhaustion. Maybe I was hallucinating but is that Percy's sword lying on the floor? I walked towards it and picked it up...it's real. I wasn't hallucinating. I turned around and called the others, however they were nowhere to be found. I felt anger rising up my throat, how could they just leave me here! I was about to scream and go looking for them when a hand clamped on my shoulder.

"Annabeth...it's okay" A voice said. Soon after everything went black. I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel POV<strong>

"Annabeth...it's okay" I grabbed her shoulder and shadowed travel back to camp, where the others were. I didn't want to tell her, but I thought Percy was dead. We found his camp beads and also found his tattered shirt. His shield was also left in the battlefield. He simply disappeared. When we got back to camp we had a hero's welcome. All the cheers and praise faded when they whole camp realized two people were missing. Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth wasn't missing, she was simply going through a process. A painful, heart wrenching process. A process which might ultimately turn her insane, I highly doubt she would, I mean she's a strong person. I immediately got a Son of Hypnos to put her to sleep the moment we got back at camp. Everyone cheered when Annabeth returned. They however expected Percy to be with Annabeth however he was never there. I think that's when they realized something was wrong. I guess we'll have to tell them tomorrow evening at the camp fire. I just hope that Percy shows up. I don't want to believe he's dead. This should just be one big prank by the gods, because if he was truly dead... I don't know what I'd do. I thought he was the one. The one who was in the prophecy, the one who was destined to free me, though I was mistaken it was frank. The descendant of Poseidon who ultimately cured my black outs. I did like Percy has a friend. No. I loved him as a Brother. Maybe much more. I couldn't stand losing him.

"Hazel hold it together" I whispered. After depositing Annabeth in her room at camp. I walked towards the big house. It seems like Camp Jupiter decided to stay in Camp Half Blood for the mean time so the whole place was quite populated. No one ever said anything to me. Maybe it was because I was a child of pluto or maybe it was because of the sad air that hung around camp. Halfway to the big house, I noticed a certain light in a certain house or should I say camp? I walk towards it and see the skulls embedded into the columns. I hear a voice inside. At first it sounded like a teddy bear coughing. When I leaned in I then realized it was a boy crying.

I gently open the door only to find Nico sprawled across the floor. He was curled up in a little ball, releasing waves upon waves of tears. I slowly walked towards him and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. He instantly gets up and pulls out his sword.

"It's okay Nico, It's just me.." I reassured him. He seem to lower his blade however there was still a pained look on his face.

"Leave me Hazel" He muttered.

"Why? Nico...You never talk to me anymore" I said

"Leave me alone Hazel! He's gone" He said with much more venom in his voice. I realized he was talking about Percy. I never knew Nico cared about Percy this much, in fact I never knew Nico could cry. I remember him crying for his sister but not for anyone else. I always so Nico as a powerful person however the Nico I was looking at here was fragile and weak.

"Nico, I miss him too. I don't know what happened to him but he's gone." I said

"I tried looking for him in Hades but,,but he wasn't there!, Hades just said he disappeared" He muttered.

"Nico-"

"Percy...why? Please come back... I promise you I'll tell you.." He cried out loud. I was quite confused. What was he talking about?

"Percy..please..." He fell back on the floor. I didn't know what was going on with Nico, I however could have a guess. Percy could be classified as Nico's immediate family. I mean I never see anyone hanging out with Nico except Percy. I heard Nico's first birthday party was with Percy. Heck it was Percy who saved Nico from that horrific school. He probably saw him as a big brother. I don't know. I just wanted to be here for Nico.

I walked over to him, picked him up ( he was quite light) and gently laid him down on his bed. I sat on the side...waiting. Waiting for him in case he wanted to talk. Sadly he never did.

"Nico, If you need anything, remember I'm always here" I muttered before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico POV<strong>

"Why? I'm so fucking stupid!" I almost punched myself. My brain kept replaying a certain memory which keeps haunting me.

_"Nico, I'm sorry for what happened to Bianca. I'm sorry that I ruined your life, If I could make it any better I would. I just wish you could talk to me. It's been almost like a year Nico. I'm not telling you to talk to everyone else, at least talk to me. When I was down there...with bob. He told me that you visited him. I told you this but you gave me an angry reply" Percy Said_

_"Percy, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk you. I want to be alone." I replied.  
><em>

_"Okay, Nico. I'll leave. Just remember If I leave I might not come back. I don't hate you. I just wish you wouldn't hate me." _

The memory never finishes it always stops there. I don't remember what happens next. I don't want to know. All I know is that Percy disappeared because of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Days Later**

**Narrator POV**

The whole camp was silent, save for the for the few sounds on crying, you would have thought it was a ghost town. The barracks were empty, the mess hall was empty, the training ground was empty. You couldn't find a single soul if you tried to, you could only hear people crying. If you ventured deep into the woods, past the woods and down at the beach you would have seen hundreds of campers, standing, paying respects to their falling comrades. More especially Percy Jackson. There was a shroud made for him. Annabeth unleashing wave upon waves of tears, Nico staying right by his shroud. Unmoving. The campers didn't know what was going on with Nico, they always thought he never cared about anyone. Well,boy were they wrong...

**Nico POV**

I couldn't hold it in. I was going to leave, forever. I was going to disappear from the face of the earth. I was heading to the river Lethe. I was...until Hazel stopped me. She informed me of Percy's shroud ceremony. It pains me. I can't go. I couldn't tell her. In the end I decided to just go and pay respect to my friend. It was the least that I could do. After all I did. He died thinking I hated him. Gods, why couldn't I have died? No one would have batted an eye lid. Maybe except for him.

I snap out of my thoughts and followed Hazel to the ceremony. I didn't know what overcame me but I just walked towards the shroud and knelt right next to it. Silently talking to Percy. Everyone must of thought I was crazy or something. I was however grateful that they didn't come to talk to me because I didn't know what I would have done.

I noticed Annabeth wailing right beside me. I could see the original 7...no 6. 6 Demigods who ventured to kill Gaia in utter dismay. Except for Jason. Jason kept a straight face. He was always perfect. He never cried, never did anything human. He was a perfect little demigod. I did notice something odd about him. When I looked at him, he looked back and he had a sad look on his face. I couldn't help but feel that this look was aimed towards me. It was if he was saying "I'm sorry Nico." or something like that. I quickly looked away. I stared at the shroud right in front me. I dared to look towards Poseidon direction. I could see his Aura changed alot. He usually was a calm individual however right now. He was in a state of devastation, I didn't know this God before me. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he looked back.

"You! How Dare You!" He bellowed rising from his seat. His trident beamed in his hand. The tip was radiating pure energy...it was pointed towards me. I quickly rose to my feet. I didn't know what to say, I however kept quiet. I didn't see it coming. I had a split second to react, I jumped sideways barely evading the projectile that came out of the trident.

"What are you talking about!" I screamed. I looked up and realized what was happening. He was glowing. Glowing. That means...He was transforming into a God. Everyone was turning around, why didn't they do something? What could they do? Fight a god? The only person I knew who fought a god isn't here.

"Lord Poseidon, Please I am confused. Explain to me" I urged while shielding my eyes.

"You are the reason that my son disappeared, even Hades can't find him."

"Wait what?" I said. I made the mistake of stopping. Poseidon screamed and threw his trident right at me. I couldn't move... I couldn't dodge it. I just accepted my fate. I could at least die. Even if Percy was to come back he wouldn't love me. I'm a filth. I'm a disgrace to mankind and gods alike. I'm a mistake. The trident was going to reach me in 0.24 seconds. I knew exactly when I was going to die. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact...it never came.

**Annabeth**** POV**

I didn't know what happen, everything happened so fast. I saw Poseidon throw the trident. It was moving so fast. I ran towards Nico, trying to protect him. I however didn't need to. Someone else did. My heart was imploding. I couldn't breathe. The whole place went silent. Poseidon's trident didn't impale Nico... It impaled a camper. A camper who dove right in the way. Horror filled my heart. I couldn't handle this gruesome scene.

I watched as the camper stood up to look towards us...shouldn't he be dead? When we all saw his face, we all gasped .

It was Percy. A bloodied Percy Jackson.

"Hey Dad, Is this how you greet your son?" He muttered, before falling on the floor. I begin running towards, him. I shot Poseidon a look of disgust before heading to Percy's side.

"Apollo! God of Healing and Medicine! Please I need you" I prayed. Nothing.

"Apollo!, I swear on the river styx if you don't appear right now I will have you thrown into Tartarus" Poseidon thundered. That did the trick. Apollo appeared... He picked up Percy from the floor and disappeared.

Nico was still standing in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your marvelous reviews. I do indeed feel like I'm 'part of the herd' **

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY POV<strong>

My eyes gently fluttered open. I rubbed with my sore hands for a few seconds to clear my vision. What happened? The last thing I could remember was Nico...Nico! I hope he's safe. Why would my dad do that? I will need to give him a heck of a talking to before I'm done. I stood up from where I laid. I looked around a noticed that I was in a golden room. Gold floor, Gold ceiling, Gold chairs. Everything...gold.

I walked towards the mirror which was encased with golden plates at the side. I look at my reflection. Damn I'm handsome. I was surprised to see I never had any blood on my shirt, I mean I'm sure I was stabbed. I quickly pull up my shirt to see if I had a scar...nothing.

"You sure do have the muscles kid" A voice said.

I turned around and I was met with the face of Apollo.

"I try to work out every morning... where am I?" I asked

"Are you really that clueless dude? haha, I guess I can bless you with my knowledge!" He beamed.

"Well you were missing for a few days. You suddenly appeared and apparently you were being impaled by your dad, though I think that was more your fault... I brought you to one of my temples to heal your wounds. Done!" He said, with an eccentric look on his face.

"I never knew I was missing, I just woke up and went straight to camp, and as for... I mean I couldn't let anyone hurt Nico. He's a brother to me. Thanks for healing me by the way." I said while putting my shirt back down. I had mini heart attack and reached into my pocket. Thank the gods. Riptide was still there.

"Okay, can I go back now? How does this work? Do you just flash me there or do I have to call Blackjack?" I asked preparing to leave.

"Umm Percy dude... I need to say something... how do I put this. Things might not seem the same when you get back." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oops, not enough time, I'm sending you back to camp. You'll find the answers there." He rushed.

With that I was sent to camp.

* * *

><p>I walked right next to the tree. Thalia's pine tree. Peleus seemed friendly. I went over to him and stroked his snout.<p>

"You're a good boy" I said.

I walked past him and ventured into camp. I could see the big house and the cabin in a distance. I noticed Annabeth, Jason, Leo,Hazel, Piper and Frank heading into the forest.

"Let me give them a little scare." I smirked.

I slowly followed them into the forest. I finally stopped when they stopped to rest. They began talking.

"Hey, Peter can you pass me a drink? Fanta." I heard Jason speak. Hmm. Who was Peter? I gently move around the forest, making sure to stay silent. I noticed that there was an extra person there. He was sitting right next to Annabeth.

"Sure dude." I saw him threw Fanta into the air. Jason gladly used his powers and somehow caught it. They stayed in silence for quite a while. I almost ripped my face off, with my ADHD I couldn't handle this much silence. I was about to jump over and slap their faces until Annabeth spoke up.

"Any signs on Nico yet?" She asked. Fidgeting...Hmm. Annabeth never fidgets.

"Sadly, no. I don't know where he is. I tried... but it's like he doesn't want to be found" Hazel answered. I was confused, what happened to Nico?

"I just hope the little guy is okay, I mean after P,P,Percy. I don't know anymore. He was always alone, I never knew he cared so much. I feel almost guilty. I don't know why" Frank said. The rest murmured something that I couldn't here. I was confused. I was about to ask them what was going on however Jason spoke up again.

"I saw Nico in my dream... I think he's planning to jump into the Lethe." He said. Horror filled my heart. Why?

"Oh my god, we need to do something." Peter spoke up. I'm starting to like this guy.

"What are we supposed to do, knowing Nico he's powerful in Hades. He wouldn't hesitate to trap us or even kill us. Remember last time?" Leo said

"Last time was different! Don't judge him!" Jason snapped.

"Sorry, dude." Leo apologized.

"Jason, Leo is right to some extent. Nico now is beyond help." Annabeth said. What is she saying? I can't believe this. Nico is in trouble and they're refusing to help? I was about to go give them the piece of my mind.

Sadly the fates decided now wasn't the right time because the Camp Conch blew and they all quickly ran to the center. I quickly followed, I make sure to keep myself concealed in the shadows. I had a feeling If I came out, they wouldn't really tell me what was happening. The only way to find out what I need now is to stay hidden.

I saw all of them line up around the camp fire...hmm I never knew how much time passed.

"As you all know, Today is the day we lost the best demigod ever in history." Chiron said with a pained voice. I never even realized he was there.

"Percy Jackson was abducted by a mysterious being on the day he arrived at camp. A being who was disguised as Apollo. Since then we haven't seen him. The god's tried. They couldn't find him. He simply vanished off the face of the earth. Today is the day we pay respect to him, for all the services he has provided to us and mankind."

I shifted uneasily in my feet. I don't like this kind of worship.

"We have Peter! He's basically Percy but much more cooler!" A camper shouted out. I saw the fire glow fiercely red. The camper didn't speak again. I don't think he'll ever speak again. I mean someone cooler than me? Pfft. I'm the coolest person to have ever live.

I saw them pay respects. They quietly went back to their seats.

"Sadly, you all know that one of our "campers" has disappeared. After many failed expeditions we have decided to leave him to his fate. Nico Di Angelo cannot be found." Chiron stated. I know he had a lot on his plate but I didn't want anyone giving up on anybody. I've been gone for a few hours maybe days. How could Nico go missing in that time.

"It has been decided that we will not pursue him further." He simply stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

"It has been decided that we will not pursue him further" the camp director finished saying. Everyone felt a bit of guilt in them. It may be because they didn't speak to him at all or maybe it was because they ignored the Son of Hades. Whatever it was, they were regretting it. Jason stood up.

"No, we still have to try, I won't give up. You can all give up, but I won't! I'll find Nico if it's the last thing I do! He's been through more than all of us and he deserve the chance to be happy! Who's with me!"

Sadly no one rose to join Jason. He stood there dumbfounded.

"Seriously guys! You to Hazel?" He asked

"Please Jason, I'm sure Nico doesn't want this. He already made it clear. He wants to be alone."

"You guys are unbelievable! I don't care. I'm looking for him myself."

"No! I'm going to!" A voice called out. A camper was emerging from the shadows. This camper had raven dark hair. His presence caused a massive stare amongst the camper.

"P,Percy?" Annabeth stuttered? He simply ignored her and walked to Jason's side.

"I'll be looking for Nico too! What happened to you guys! How could you leave your own brothers? The amount of disloyalty here is insane! I could have left both wars and let the Titans rule! Or the giants! I didn't I risk my life to help save the whole world, and you guys can use a little time to help find one person? you disgust me." Percy said with distaste in his voice.

The whole camp was silent. No one responded. Jason was slowly stepping back.

"Percy.. we all thought you were dead?" Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Thunder boomed. Zeus appeared in the middle of the camp.

"Perseus Jackson! Boy!" Zeus bellowed. All of the campers simply bowed. Percy was the only one standing.

"Defiant as always I see. Bow boy." He demanded.

"No." Percy replied.

"I don't know what's going on. Someone will have to explain to me what's going on. Right now I need to find Nico. If Jason's dream was true then we have a limited amount of time to save him" He simply stated and began walking.

"You coming Jason?" He asked. Jason scurried over to him and stood silently right next to him. Slowly Annabeth, Peter, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Piper joined them. Percy smiled and he began walking, however he was surprised to see that the rest waited for Zeus.

"Perseus Jackson! You will come to Olympus and explain yourself!"

"After I find Nico. Yes." He Replied.

"Guys, lets go." He prompted. They refused to move.

"Okay, whatever." He began walking away.

"Percy, if you take one more step I will have to blast you with my bolt. You disrespectful filth." Zeus said with anger in his voice.

Percy continued walking. Zeus summoned a lightning bolt and fired it at Percy. Before it reached him. The lighting bolt stopped. It was suspended in mid air. Percy turned around and simply flicked the bolt. It was sent flying straight at Zeus. Hitting my right on his forehead.

Zeus recovered from it, shock clearly on his face. The shock was quickly replaced by Anger.

"Perseus! You will die!" He bellowed.

Percy Jackson was however no where to be seen. He simply vanished into thin air.

Zeus looked around, and flashed himself out. He wasn't the only one who flashed out. He flashed the campers along to. For what reason? We don't know. Zeus disappeared, not knowing that Percy was indeed still in camp. Alive. Thanks to Chiron.


End file.
